Ann-Marie Waters and the Orphan Children: A Night of Wishes
by DisneyFreak-Lover
Summary: Ann-Marie has so many wishes and so do her friends, but when she meets Prince Cody and his friend, Max come to town for the summer and woman threatens her wish and her family and she wonders if her wishes would come true if one fall apart, who knew storm would solve her and her friends problems.
1. The Little Girls at Sea

_Chapter 1_

_The Little Girls at Sea_

_ The truck stopped. The man got out of the truck and slammed the door. The man was tall with angry look on his face. He was in his mid-thirties. He kept his left hand in his pocket and he used his other to smoke his cigarette. Another man sitting in the driver's seat had annoyed look on his face. "Boss, we gotta go. If we don't get this load back Ron's gotta get both arrested." The Boss didn't answer, but looked at him and looked at the sea. "So what if we find the girl. What are we gonna do with her anyway? She's good as died out there." The man knew he was pushing his chances of leaving for pressing his luck. "If that little girl got to shore somewhere else than we both lose our jobs." The man asked no more questions. Suddenly, two men came running from the distance. The Boss's face became red when he didn't see the girl. _

_"Where is she?" yelled The Boss. _

_"We couldn't find her, boss." The Boss grabbed the first man's shirt almost lifting him off the ground. _

_"How hard is to find a floating a crate?" The other man stepped forward._

_ "Boss, the sea waters are coming up fast there might be storm coming. She's good as died." The Boss threw the man to the ground. _

_"Fine, load up the truck we're leaving." Boss opened the driver door and sat in the seat. Man stood up again. _

_"There's another thing Boss." Boss turned to him with angry glare. "It's May. She's died from all the kicking and beating the boys did." Boss rubbed his head from the migraine he started to have. Ron especially wanted her with the rest of them, if he didn't come back with her, hewould have a bullet through his head. "Well, Ron can have bullet through their heads not me. Tell them to load with the rest of the women."_

_ "What about May?" The Boss stared and rubbed his forehead. _

_"Do you have her with you?" asked The Boss. One of men nodded. "Put her in the back of my truck." The two men nodded and ran off. Boss went into the truck. The other man, who sat beside him, he got in the truck and sat beside The Boss. The man looked at The Boss. The Boss looked at him. The man faced forward again. The Boss laughed. "Kid, I got a story to tell you, that you can't repeat." The man looked at Boss in silence._

_ "Being a kid was easier times. There was me and my friend. We spent our times jumpin' over hoops to impress girls. After 5 girlfriends, I gave up on girls. My friend kept jumping. Soon he only started jumping for one girl. She noticed him jumping. They married years later. Our father's made a deal with some people and when they died we had to take their place. She traveled with us, but not for long. When our boss died the game changed. His wife didn't agree and left us and he let her leave. He tried to find her, but he couldn't." The man was silent. The Boss frowned. "That man was Ron. That woman the men killed was his wife." The man started to shake. "You'd better shake. Cause, if you angry with us. We'll have bullets through both our heads." The man had on more question on his mind. _

_"Boss, did they have a kid?" Boss frowned. _

_"That kid you guys were going to kill was the Boss's daughter."_

* * *

_ The crate sailed across the sea. The little girl peered through the hole in the crate. The little girl had short black hair, hazel eyes, and fair skin. She wore a red skirt and light blue blouse. "Rosie-Pot I don't think they're looking for us anymore." Suddenly the doll in the corner of the crate got up on its legs. It had short black hair made of fake hair, yellow dress made out of old yellow curtains, black shoes made of plastic, blues eyes that were painted on and made to look real. _

_"They would've torn me apart!" The little girl leaned on the walls of the crate. _

_"Well, it's better than being burned alive." Rosie-pot walked over to her. _

_"You have me don't you." The little girl smiled, but still leaned against the box. Rosie-Pot looked up. She didn't know a lot about humans, but she knew when humans we're feeling right. _

_"Are you feelin' alright?" The little girl nodded. _

_"I just want things to go right." Suddenly, ship horn went off. Rosie-Pot jumped and leaned against the little girl's leg. The little girl peered through the hole seeing a never ending see sea._

* * *

_ The waves swayed from side to side the fog surrounded the broad sea. As the clouds began to collaborate, the fog became thicker. A little girl sat on the beach, as her short brown hair blew in her face. She struggled to keep the sand out of her brown eyes. She shivered as the wind blew against her bare arms and leg. Her red swimsuit was the only thing that gave her warmth. The little girl stared at foggy sea. The image she could see. It had that eerie glow that gave it that gorgeous look. _

_"Sara, Sara, come here." Sara struggled to break away from her beautiful image. She ran to woman with a yellow rag towel to rap around her. _

_"Mrs. Milton, can I go back, please?" begged Sara. Mrs. Milton smiled showing her dimples. Her blonde hair was put into a bun. Her blue eyes sparkled as she smiled. _

_"We'll see sweetie. After you put some clothes on; those clouds don't look too friendly." Sara sighed. _

_"Oh, storms don't bother me." _

_"Well, I mind, young lady. I don't want you to get hurt out there." Sara glared at her beautiful sea. She could hear the sea begging her to come back. Sara closed her eyes and breathed in the sea air for one last time. She opened her eyes, but something different appeared in her sea image. _

_ Sara ran back on the beach. _

_"Sara, what are you doing? Come back here!" Sara ignored her. She saw a small wooden crate with about 5 holes. The wood was maybe made of oak. _

_"Mrs. Milton, there's a crate out there." Mrs. Milton looked at the clouds in the sky. The dark clouds swirled in the air. The fog cleared and waves began swayed harder and faster and the wind blew faster and harder. _

_"It probably fell off a ship. Sara, we have to go home." Sara looked closer at the drifting crate. Something was coming of one of the holes; it looked like a thin stick. It wasn't moving for a while. Sara looked at it closer. It wasn't a stick it was… a human finger!_

_ "There's a person in there!" Sara ran into the sea and jumped in the sea. Mrs. Milton ran on to the beach. _

_"Sara Lockman, you come back here!" Sara ignored her and started swimming towards the crate in the distance. "Sara, Sara!" Mrs. Milton knew she couldn't swim, but Sara was swimming out there with storm coming in fast. Mrs. Milton started to run towards the water and try and swim after her, but suddenly a bolt of light flickered in the sky and a loud thunder sound that followed. Mrs. Milton fell to ground. The clouds were dark and and lightning began to stir up inside of it. It soon started to rain very heavily. Mrs. Milton got up and ran to the telephone booth. She quickly put in four quarters and quickly dialed 9-1-1. "Please someone! You have to help me! Sara Lockman went swimming after some crate!" _

_"Please calm down, miss. What's your name and what is your situation?" _

_"I'm Danna Milton. I own Pure Hearts Orphanage. One of my kids, Sara Lockman, ran into the sea after a crate and a storm is coming." _

_"Was there something special about the crate?" _

_"Yes, she said there was a person inside."_

_ "Alright, miss stay there, we're on our way." Mrs. Milton hung up the phone and put her hands to her face and began to cry silently in the phone booth_

* * *

_._

_ Sara saw the crate in her sight. She swam faster not slowing down an inch. She reached the crate and grabbed it. Sara coughed from swallowing too much water. The thunder roared from above her head almost causing her to lose her grip. She looked at the sky with fear in her eyes. She started banging on the crate. "Please whoever you are, please wake up!" yelled Sara. In her mind, she prayed that someone was in there. Sara used her free hand to pull herself up. She used her eye to look through the hole. It was pretty dark inside, but she could see through the hole a tiny bit. She saw a doll in the crate, close to the corner. She could barely see it but, she saw a hand. Sara couldn't really if it was a hand or her imagination going wild, but she had to get to shore. Suddenly, a giant wave came over her and the crate. It caused Sara to lose her grip on the crate and toppled back into the sea. Sara held her breath under water and kept her eyes open. The salty sea water stung her eyes, but she ignored the pain and tried to figure out where the crate was. Sara swam back up to the surface. She coughed as she struggled to fight against the waves. Soon Sara saw the crate again and Sara tried to swim against the waves again._

_ Thunder crashed over Sara's head, but Sara ignored because for now the sea was her biggest enemy. The once beautiful image had turned into a devilish beast. She swam towards the crate. She grabbed the crate again and started banging on the crate again. "Wake up! Wake up!" She used her other herself on top of the crate. She laid down on top of it taking a quick breath. She stood on top it to check for land. All she could see was fog and the deadly sea. The waves began to push the crate, making Sara unsteady as she stood on top of the crate. She struggled to keep herself balance, as she searched for land. Another large wave towered Sara and the crate. The wave splashed over them. Sara toppled into the sea again; back into the belly of the beast._

_ She opened her eyes again. The salty sea water began to burn her eyes again, but she spotted a rope at the bottom of the sea. She dove down farther and grabbed the rope and swam to the surface. She spotted the crate once again. She swam towards the wondering crate and rapped the rope around the crate and tied it tight. As she pulled the crate, she realized that crate was heavier than she thought, considering she forgot there was a person in there._

* * *

_ Hours passed and deadly sea became beautiful again. Sara still pulling the heavy crate didn't know how much she could swim. Suddenly, she heard a ship horn go off. Sara saw the ship and started rapidly waving. The ship stopped and lowered its anchor and soon brought Sara and the crate aboard the ship. Sara laid on the deck. A man had brown hair and green eyes. He wore a black shirt, blue jeans, and brow shoes. "Mr. Milton?" asked Sara and a weak voice. Mr. Milton nodded. _

_"Open the crate and head for shore." _

_"Yes, sir," Mr. Milton picked up Sara in his arms. _

_"Sara, what were you thinking swimming out there?" Sara wanted to respond, but she really couldn't saw anything it was hard enough to keep her eyes open. A man ran towards Mr. Milton. _

_"Sir, you may want to take a look at this?" Mr. Milton walked over to the crate with Sara still in his arms. Inside the crate was a little girl. She had short black hair all messed up hazel eyes. She wore a light blue blouse and a red skirt. Mr. Milton leaned in checked for a pulse and then felt her forehead. _

_"She's alive, but she has a fever. Take her to the medical room." The man took the girl out of the crate. Sara smiled and the then closed her eyes hearing the waves that she once traveled on._


	2. A Child's Wish

_Chapter 2_

_A Child's Wish_

_ The little girl woke up. She looked around realizing she was on a hospital bed. She looked side to side with Rosie-Pot beside her. "They found that with you." The little girl looked to her right. She saw Sara laying in a bed beside her. "They were going to throw it away, but I told Mr. Milton told them not to. The little girl didn't answer. "You were in that crate you know? You had a fever and so did I so they sent us here." The little girl didn't answer, but just started at her. "I'm Sara. I tried to save you from the storm. Mrs. Milton said if I didn't see you or try to save you could've died, but thanks to you I'm not punished for not listening to her. The little girl smiled, but still didn't say anything. "What's your name?" asked Sara. The little girl turned away. _

_"I'm Ann-Marie." Sara looked at the ceiling. _

_"Did your mom and dad put you in the crate?" Ann-Marie shook her head. Sara didn't want to ask her anymore questions about how she got in the crate, feeling guilty knowing she wouldn't wanting to hear the question about her parents. Ann-Marie looked at Sara again and smiled. _

_"Thank you." Sara almost didn't hear what she said, but smiled and closed her eyes again_. Ann_-Marie sighed and closed her eyes._

* * *

_ Mrs. Milton sat on the bench in the hospital. Mr. Milton sat beside him holding her hand. "Allan, this is serious." Mr. Milton grabbed her hand tighter. _

_"The doctor says they'll both be just fine." Mrs. Milton pulled her hand away from her husband. _

_"No, I'm talking about the other little girl that was lost at sea in that crate. The police are involved and her mother could be worried sick." Mr. Milton looked at Mrs. Milton with comforting look. _

_"Are you Danna Milton and Allan Milton?" asked a voice. They turned to see a man behind him. Mrs. Milton nodded. The man put out his hand to shake Mr. Milton's hand. "I'm Detective Smith." Danna looked at him with caution. _

_"This is about the the girl you found in the crate." Danna still having to deal with police and detectives about the kids she got. Parents are sent to jail, afraid of that the kids would end up the same, or the usual paper work. "What about her, detective?" The detective gave a picture of Ann-Marie to Danna. _

_"The girl you found, her name is Ann-Marie Waters." Danna gave the picture to Allan. _

_"Does that ring a bell?" Allan looked at Danna. Danna shook her head, but Allan stepped up. _

_"I don't know the girl, but her last name does. My father use to work for his father Daniel Waters he had a son, Ron Waters." Danna looked at Allan. _

_"You mean Ron Water, the world thief?" The Detective nodded. _

_"And that's her daughter." Danna sat down on the bench and covered her mouth. _

_"Oh my God. Who does to their own child?" _

_"For once this wasn't his fault. He retired in the business about 5 months ago, but another person forced him out, but his crew Ron's members didn't argue with new bosses ideas." Allan looked at him and couldn't help, but say it. _

_"Loyal men till the end." _

_"Ron has known for stealing and giving them anyway, to who we still don't know. The new boss, still unknown, finds single woman and takes them from their home and sells to highest bider." Danna looked at the Detective. _

_"That's awful." _

_"But Ron and his men had another idea. Ron was going to raid his home and only take two things, his wife and his daughter." Danna stood up. _

_"Who's his wife?" The Detective handed Danna a picture. _

_"This May Waters. She the wife of Ron Waters. She left him after finding out Ron and his business she left him and hid from him, but he found her and wanted to make things right, but 2 guys who were just hired by the new boss and beat her up too badly. The put her daughter in a crate and planned on burn her, but at the last minute her mother with all her strength she had left she pushed that crate down the hill and fell in the ocean. Her mother died a few minutes later." Danna could hardly speak a word. Out of all the children she's had she never heard a story like that. _

_"Sir, how did you get all this information?" _

_"And from who?" _

_"Ron Water confessed on one condition. He wanted to see his daughter." Danna looked at him. _

_"How long does he have?" _

_"That's none of your business, Danna." _

_"You asking us and telling information, tell me right now, Smith." Smith scratched the back of his head. _

_"He got 20 years in jail." Just then, two police officers were escorting a man in an orange jumpsuit with dark brown and weak blue eyes. One of the police officers looked at him. _

_"You've got five minutes."_

* * *

_ Ann-Marie woke up as she heard the door open. Ron slow walked to Ann-Marie's bed. He sat down and gave her a weak smile. "Hey Darlin', do you remember me?" Ann-Marie nodded. _

_"You're my daddy." Ron nodded. _

_"How did you remember that?" _

_"I had dreams about you and bad dreams about you too." Ann-Marie sat up. "I missed you daddy." Ron hugged his daughter. Ann-Marie frowned as she looked at her. "Mama's not coming back is she?" asked Ann-Marie. Ron shook his head. "Does that mean you're taking me home?" _

_"Yeah, I can't back now, Darlin'. I did some bad things and I'm gonna… I'm gonna pay for them." Ann-Marie started to cry. _

_"I don't want you to go. You're all I have left." Ron looked at her. _

_"Don't worry I've got people taken care of you." Suddenly, the police man came in. Ron looked at Ann-Marie on last time. "I gotta to go, now." Ann-Marie cried. _

_"No, daddy, please." Ron holding back tears and kissed her on the forehead. _

_"Just remember what your mom said, kay Darlin'." The police man roughly grabbed him and quickly took Ron out the door. Ann-Marie quickly ran to the door and started banging on the door causing for Sara to wake up. _

_"You let him go! I want my daddy! Give him back!"_

* * *

_ Ron could hear Ann-Marie screaming. Ron winced at the sound. The police men and Detective Smith started to lead him away. Danna got in front of them and stopped them. She looked straight into Ron's eyes. _

_"You have my word." Ron nodded and gave a quick smile as they started to lead him away again. Allan looked at her. _

_"A word about what?" Danna smiled as she walked away and Allan smiled back now knowing what she was talking about. _

_"I'm going home. I've got paperwork to get and fill out."_

* * *

_ Ann-Marie slide down against the door. "I wish things went right." Sara opened her eyes. _

_"You know you can live with us." Ann-Marie looked up. _

_"Us?" _

_"You can live with me and Mrs. Milton and Mr. Milton." _

_"As what?" _

_"We, orphans need to stick together." Ann-Marie smiled and looked at the stars out her window. Sara looked at it too. _

_"One of mom's poems said: "Look at the stars. Let your heart speak to the stars. For when you look at them, the ones you love will be close." Ann-Marie just stared at the stars and sang in a whisper._

**_"Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may. I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight. I'll make wish and do as dreamers do. And all my wishes will come true."_**

_ Ann-Marie turned at away and walked back to her bed. She didn't know it, but one of the stars in sky shined brighter that night as did the friendship, that would one day change her life for the better and saved in as well. And this is where our story beings. And with the one little wish of a child a new world was created. A world where only children with true hearts and are in trouble can enter. This is where the world truly beings to live. This is where Nighttime Wishes truly became real. And Ann-Marie and her friends discovered this wonderful world and save it._

* * *

A/N: I don't own the song, _**Wishes**_ from _Disney_ in _Walt Disney World__._


	3. The Orphans of the Pure Hearts Orphanage

_Chapter 3_

_The Orphans of the Pure Hearts Orphanage_

_ Ann-Marie shot up her eyes as her alarm clock rang. She rubbed her eyes. "Another day another dollar, I really don't want that dollar." It had been 7 years since Ann-Marie was sent to live with Mrs. Milton and now she's 16 and in those seven years things changed and new people came._

* * *

_ First, there was Sara Lockman, 17 years old. Sara and Ann-Marie were best friends. Sara loved to read especially poetry and she loved reading them. You see her mother was a poet and her father was a boxer. Her mother wrote romantic poetry and died when Sara was 4 years old. Sara and her father became poor. One day her father was found died with a few shots in his chest and 10,000 dollars in his pocket she was 6 years old. Sara was sent to Mrs. Milton. She's a lover of poetry and loves to recite her mother's poetry from time to. And she sometimes wishes she could feel what love really felt like and write her own poems one day._

_ Then, there Cheryl, but everyone that knows and likes her calls her Cherry. She's 13 years old. Cherry's mother was a decorator for grand parties and had an eye for color. She was separated from her mother by thieves and was found died and Cherry never meant her father. Cherry makes outfits, sews, and decorates for grand parties and balls, but she was never allowed to go to any of them. Cherry dreams and wishes she could go to one ball and see what people think, of what she calls, "Art that can only be seen while dancing."_

_ Next, there's Colin, 13 years old. He's father was a wealthy business and really didn't have time for Colin more or less want to spend time with Colin, but his mother did and she was an actress on stage. Colin would watch his mother do all kinds of plays, but his favorite was __Peter Pan__, where his mother would play as Wendy Darling and they would do every time on his birthday came. He loved the idea of being adventurous, brave, fun, and of being young for a very long time. One day his mother got very sick and died. His father didn't want anything to with Colin after that and sent him to Mrs. Milton. Colin really didn't know his father very well so he wasn't as sad as you would think, but void and wish that he would never grow up, but if not just on the outside, but the inside too, so he could never be as cure as his father._

_ Next, there is Leo, 10 years old. He doesn't talk. Well at least for all they know. Leo has lived a hard life. He's mother was very sick for as long as he could remember. He's father was stressed and went crazy. Leo ran away. When Mrs. Milton found him and she sent him to a therapist. And the therapist said he may or may not be able to talk, but only time would truly show if he could or could not, but Leo thought he wasn't talking because he was a coward. More than anything, Leo wished that he was brave._

_ Then, there is Ferran, 8 years old. She is very adventurous and from what she can remember, her parents, traveled all over the world. She was young so she couldn't really remember what it was like to travel so much. One day there was a storm and they were on a boat. The boat crashed and some people found Ferran sailing in a life raft. Ann-Marie was really close to Ferran and gave and shared her doll, Rosie-Pot till this day they believe and know she can talk and walk. Ferran read books about different places around the world, but she dreams and wishes about being part of the whole wide world and learning more about world more than a book could ever tell her._

_ The last is Dylan, 5 years old. He's parents died when he was 2 years old. He never what his parents were like or having a really family. More than anything he wants to remember what his parents. Mrs. Milton explained that he was too young to remember and told he would have to be adopted a family. So more than anything he wished he could be adopted._

* * *

_ Ann-Marie got down from her bunk bed. She looked in the mirror. Her short black hair was all tangled and her droopy hazel eyes made her want to crawl into a hole. She heard Sara tossing and turning in her bed. Ann-Marie sighed grabbed her pillow and hit with it over and over again. "Sara, wake up! We have to go!" Sara sat up with her eyes barely open. _

_"What is it? Do we have to go work?" _

_"No, school. Time to get up." Sara groaned and stretched. _

_"I thought it was Saturday." said Sara as she yawned. Ann-Marie looked in the mirror and smiled as she brushed her hair. _

_"Well your close its Friday. The last day till summer vacation." said Ann-Marie as she placed her black headband on her hair. _

_"Oh, I've been dreaming about this day forever." said Sara, as she put her slippers on her feet. Ann-Marie looked at her through the mirror. _

_"That's not what you were dreaming about. You had that "romantic dream again." Sara blushed as she remembered her dream. Ann-Marie held her brush against her heart, she danced around and started to mock her. "He held me close and tight and we danced with a million stars behind us. And when I looked into his eyes I could see right through him and when he looked at me he could see through me too." Sara sighed. _

_"It's like my mom said, "Dreams can be a vision that tricks. They can show you fake memories and fake vision of the future, but they can only lie once, but twice they tell the truth. Dreams can trick, but never forget a trick can only work once." Ann-Marie chuckled. Sara was about to enter the bathroom. _

_"Oh speaking of tricks, don't you let Colin near the bathroom again." Ann-Marie slapped her head. _

_"Thanks for reminding me!" she shouted as she ran into the next room. Ann-Marie opened the door. "Alright! Time to get up!" Ferran was already sitting up in her bed with a book in your hand. Ann-Marie walked over to her, kneeled down to her level and smiled. "If you're up so early why don't you wake everybody?" Ferran leaned in smiled. _

_"Would you listen?" Ann-Marie laughed. _

_"Alright, smart mouth, go in the other room and get dressed." Ferran got out of bed. Ann- Marie stood up and to the top bunk. "Cherry, get up." Cherry just turned over and placed the pillow over her head. Ann-Marie frowned, walked over to the corner and grabbed her "Paddle." "Okay, you got till the count of five to get out of bed." Cherry didn't move an inch. "Alright, 1…2…3…4…5!" Ann-Marie hit Cherry in the butt with the paddle as hard as she could. Cherry's eyes snapped opened and she jumped out of bed screaming in pain, rubbing her butt. Ferran just laughed her head off, as she fell to floor and filled the room with laughter. _

_"Oh shut up!" yelled Cherry as she rubbed her butt. Ferran stopped laughing, but had a huge smile on her face "Every morning, you either hit me with that stupid "paddle" or pour a bucket over my head!" Ann-Marie put her hands on her hips. _

_"Cause every day you don't get up like you are told!" _

_"Don't need your nagging!" Ann-Marie held the "paddle" over her head. _

_"Now you go get the boys and I don't want to hear any talk back, understand!" Cherry turned away from Ann-Marie. They have these fights almost every morning and every morning the same results. Cherry walked to the door. Ann-Marie smiled. "She can be a good little girl when she wants to be, just not in the morning." Cherry smiled and opened the door to wake up the boys. She quickly came back. _

_"Colin's not in his bed!" _

_"Oh no!" said Ann-Marie._

_ "Ah! Colin, you little brat! I'm going kill you! Ann-Marie!" Ann-Marie ran back into her room. She saw Sara holding up a green towel around her naked body with angry face and a shower cap on her head. Colin was laughing and pointing at her. "That little brat flushed the toilet! And you were supposed to stop him!" And that started an argument. Everyone was either shouting for a reason or for no reason at all, but only one person could stop the argument._

* * *

_ "What in the world is going up there?!" Yelled Mrs. Milton. They all stop arguing and responded the same way. _

_"Nothing." _

_"Well hurry up!" Dylan folded his arms. _

_"Why is Mrs. Milton so cranky when her tummy is big?" Sara walked back in the bathroom. _

_"It's called the birds bees." _

_"What's that?" asked Dylan. Leo shook his head. _

_This was an average day for the Orphan's at Pure Hearts Orphanage, but different for another family. _


	4. A Summer in an Old Town

_Chapter 4_

_A Summer in an Old Town_

Cody sat in his chair at his desk as he wrote in his journal. He smiled as he wrote.

_Dear Journal,_

_It's been two weeks since I've written in my journal. Mom is still nagging at me about the marriage arrangements. I really don't wanna get married. I'm 16. It's really a pain, but every time I tell her she always says: "I'm not getting any younger and you are next in line and law states a there must be king and a queen." Ever since dad died, mom's been really pushing on this arrange marriage. If this keeps going on I'm going to go insane._

_Sighed, Prince Cody_

* * *

Cody put down his pen. He had light brown hair and green eyes. He wore a red shirt and brown pants. "You gotta feel this wind," said a voice. Cody turned looking at his balcony.

His friend, Max was standing feeling the wind against his face. Max has black hair and clear eyes. When Max was little, something crashed on the side of his head. He's been blind ever since then, but he didn't care. He said he could see more than he ever did with his eyes. He wore a black shirt and brown pants.

Cody smiled. "That's the summer breeze. That's what my dad called it."

Max just continued to smile as the wind flew in his face. "I like the feeling."

Cody smiled and as he go back and laid down on his bed. "I like that feeling too. It feels great." He closed his eyes. Max turned and smiled as he heard soft snoring. He grabbed his walking stick. He walked and felt his way over to the a chair beside the bed. He felt around on the table next to the bed and felt a book. He picked it up. He opened the book and used his fingers to read and laughed. "Lazy bum. He all ever does is sleep."

* * *

The day quickly turned into the lazy afternoon. Max was soon asleep along with Cody. Suddenly there was a knocked at the door. Neither of the boys stirred. The door opened. A woman in a maids outfit came in. "Young prince?"

Neither of the boys moved. The maid tapped Max's shoulder. "Mr. Max?" Max hit the woman's hand away, but still a sleep. The woman became upset and started to shake him. "Mr. Max!"

Max snapped opened his eyes and pushed the the woman. "Who's there?!"

Cody's eyes snapped open his eyes and quickly sat up. "What's going on?!" yelled Cody.

"Code, who else is there?" asked Max franticly looking for his walking stick.

The maid looked up and ignoring Max. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do anything," she said as she cruised.

Cody helped Max by giving him his walking stick. Cody stretched and yawned and then looked at the maid, who like she was about to cry. "You must be new?"

The maid nodded. "Yes, young prince."

Cody helped her up. " I thought you were I can never miss a face. What's your name?" asked Cody.

The maid looked at him a bit taken back his question and comment. "My name is Beth Ann, young prince."

Cody shook his head. "Please, don't call me that. Call me Cody."

"Yes, sir." Max stood up with his walking stick. Beth Ann touched his shoulder. "Let me help, you, Mr. Max," but Max pushed her hand away. Her face turned red. "Now, see here! I've been tryin' to help you!" She so noticed the Max wasn't really looking at her. "And how can you not even look at me!"

Cody touched her shoulder. "This is my friend, Max. You see he really didn't mean what he did to you."

Max smiled. "Yeah, I'm just never heard your voice before. You see; no pun intended; I'm blind. Her majesty sometimes forgets that I'm blind. So I'm guessing she told to gets us, I but didn't recognize and that's kind of dangerous for someone like me. So I don't let people touch me like that."

Beth Ann cruised. "My dearest apologizes, Mr. Max."

Max smiled as he held out his hand, still not sure where. "You can all me Max."

Beth Ann smiled and then turned. "Cody, your mother wants to see you in the Throne Room."

Cody sighed. "I guess I know what it's about." Cody groaned as he walked out the door and Max slowly followed behind feeling his way across the room and out the door.

Beth Ann smiled as they disappeared down the hall. She thought the prince would be selfish, unkind and wouldn't listen to her, but she let those rumors get the better of her. He was the sweetest boy, at least for a teenager she's ever met.

* * *

Cody entered the Throne Room with Max behind him. The room was large and as it shimmered with sunlight. At the end of the hall, sat three thrones. A large on in the middle and two medium sized one on the both left and right side. The large was covered in dust was the king's throne. No one was allowed till there was a new king.

In the medium sized throne on the left, sat the queen herself. She had green eyes and wore glasses as she was reading her letter. She red dress with black sash around it. He had black hair with a few gray streaks in it.

She looked up and saw Cody standing there in front with Max beside him. She got down from her throne and hugged her son. "Lock in your room like that. I would think your dead," she joked with a warm smile on your face.

Cody smiled. "I was tired. I kinda took a nap."

Then his mother smiled as she looked down. "You know I said that do your father once. He almost gave the same responded." Cody smiled realizing he was so much like his father. She ran her finger through his hair. "You have all of his features, but you have my eyes." Cody nodded as he still smiled. His mother's smile faded. "I know I've been like a broken record about this, but have a letter."

Cody sighed and took the letter and read it aloud.

* * *

_Dear your majesty,_

_I have heard about your situation with the young prince. How sad. Well, as you know I'm the governess of my small little town and my daughter is about your son's age and she eligible. You would suggest your son meeting him._

* * *

_Sighed, Ms. Peppers_

Cody sighed. "You want me to meet her."

"No," Cody sighed. "I want you to spend the summer there."

"What?!" asked Cody. "Why?"

"Because first I want you to meet her. And second, I want to visit you to see my hometown."

Cody sighed. Max as did Max "Do I have a say in this?"

Cody's mother and Cody turned to him. "Not now!"

Max shrugged as he started to walk away using his walking stick. Cody stopped him. "No, you have say," He turned back to his mother. "But so do I. Mom, I love you and I know some day I'm going to have to sit in dad's throne. But I don't want an arranged marriage. If I need to get married, I want someone who really loves me and not my royalty."

His mother frowned. "I know. That's what I want for you. This may sound corny, but I met your father there and your grandfather met your grandmother in that town. That place is filled with something special. I know it, but please trust me."

Cody sighed. He looked at his father's throne. He knew had to be king someday and he needed a queen to do that. He had to.

"Alright, I'll go on, one condition," said Cody. He grabbed Max's hand and quickly dragged him over to his side. "Max, son of your bravest knights goes with me."

His mother smiled. "Agree, we will travel their tomorrow. And then you are on your own."

Max smiled. "I should really make you feel guilty more often." Cody smiled. His mother smiled, but

The afternoon, Cody help Max take his medicine and let him rest in his bed. He watched the sunset. He closed his eyes. He remembered a song heard of when he was very young. It was told if he sang it at the right place and the right time anything he wanted would come true and more than anything he wanted to do what was right and find where his heart lies. He walked to his balcony it may not be night, but a he need to sing it. He felt so lost.

* * *

**_"Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may. I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight. I'll make a wish and do as dreamers do. And all my wishes will come true."_**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, but they're was something that stopped me. Youtube, School, and ideas, oh my. **


End file.
